I'm Yours, You're Mine
by rynne fermat
Summary: Cagalli, a person who despise alcohol, went to a bar to drink all night long. A certain silver haired guy called her best friend to stop her from drinking. Unfortunately, that best friend of hers was the reason why she was drinking.


**I'm Yours, You're Mine**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

**Summary**

Cagalli, a person who despise alcohol, went to a bar to drink all night long. A certain silver haired guy called her best friend to stop her from drinking. Unfortunately, that best friend of hers was the reason why she was drinking.

* * *

It was twelve midnight. A blue haired man was sleeping peacefully on his comfy bed when his phone suddenly rang. He was awakened by the sound but he chose to ignore it. He was too sleepy to answer the call. After some time, his phone was still ringing so he had no choice but to answer it since he wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise.

"What?", he answered grumpily with his eyes still closed.

"Your bestfriend is here", the caller said. His eyes instantly opened widely upon hearing the word 'bestfriend'.

"Where is she?", he asked. He was now fully awake.

"Oh, she's just here in the bar, drinking. I thought she's despise alcohol", the man on the other line replied.

"Watch over her. I'll be there in a few minutes", he said then hang up and stood up from his bed. He opened his wardrobe and got a shirt and jeans then proceeded to his bathroom.

After changing his clothes, the bluenette man went out of his house. He rode his car and drove towards the bar he and his friends usually hang out. He was able to reach his destination in a couple of minutes. He hurriedly entered the bar and look for a certain blonde woman.

"ATHRUN!", a blonde man greeted him instead. He looked a bit tipsy because of the alcohol.

"Where is she?", Athrun asked a bit irritated. It was true that his bestfriend hates alcohol or used to hate alcohol. She didn't even like it when he and his buddies would go in that bar to drink. But now, she's drinking alone.

"Who is she?", the blonde man asked back. Athrun ruffled his own hair. He wouldn't able to talk properly to this person if he was drank.

"Cagalli! Where is Cagalli?", he shouted in annoyance. It was a good thing that the music was too loud so they did not caught anyone's attention.

"Ah... She's there! With Yzak", the man replied while pointing at the counter. There indeed was his bestfriend with the man who called him earlier.

Without wasting any more of his time, he made his way through the dancing crowd who were enjoying the music and left the drunken man at the door. It took him some time before finally reaching them.

"Cagalli!", he said as he held her arms.

The woman didn't have to look at the person to know who he was. His voice... it was very familiar to her.

"Cagalli", Athrun called her name again but this time, he made her face him. He was greeted with the teary face of his bestfriend.

"WHAT?", she said in frustration. She didn't even notice that she was crying again. Of all the people, he was the last person that she wanted to see that night.

"Why are you doing this?", Athrun asked. Instead of getting mad, his eyes soften upon seeing her in that state.

"Stupid!", she hissed then turned around to drink again but Athrun grabbed the glass from her.

"HEY! Give it back... you idiot!", she was already drunk.

"I'll bring you home", he said then grabbed her arms and forced her to stand up from her seat.

"NO!", she screamed. "I don't want to go with you. Let go of me!", she yelled at him. This scenario was normal in that place so the other people did not pay attention to them.

"Hey, you're already hurting her", the silver haired man told Athrun.

"You should've stopped her to drink when you saw her", Athrun said while glaring at him.

"Says the one who caused her to drink, Mr. Heart Breaker", he said sarcastically which caught Athrun by surprise. What Yzak had said was true. He was the reason why Cagalli was like that.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the 18th of May. _

_When she woken up that Saturday morning, the first thing she saw was green. She blinked a couple of times. Then realization hit her as her eyes grew wider. _

"_ARGHHH! What are you doing in my room! GET OUT!", she shouted but her so called 'bestfriend' just laughed at her. _

"_What's so funny, Mr. Zala?", a fuming blonde asked as she grabbed her blanket to cover herself. Uh oh. She's already mad but Athrun couldn't help but tease her even more. _

"_What are you hiding behind that blanket, Ms. Athha?", he asked in a playful tone. _

"_GET OUT!", she repeated. _

"_Oh, c'mon. Just show me, what you've got behind your blanket", he said continued to tease her. _

"_I SAID GET OUT!". But Athrun walked towards her and tried to get the blanket from her. After a few seconds of pulling the blanket, Athrun was able to get it from her revealing her white tank top and her baby blue shorts which was really short exposing a huge portion of her creamy legs. Cagalli instantly blushed as well as Athrun. It was actually the first time that he got to see her legs. She was always wearing pants and shirts._

"_GET OUT!", Cagalli shouted again when she recovered and started throwing things at the still dazed Athrun._

"_Alright! Alright!", Athrun replied as he shielded himself with his arms and dashed out of her room leaving the blonde woman blushing. _

"_I guess she's already awake, right, Athrun?", a blonde woman said as she found Athrun walking down the stairs. _

"_Yes Auntie", Athrun replied while smiling sheepishly. The older blonde woman nodded her head and returned to the kitchen. She was placing the food that she cooked on the dining table. _

_After some time, Cagalli went down and found Athrun and her mother sitting in the dining room. She was wearing a red shirt and cargo pants. She glared at Athrun who was sweat-dropping. She sat beside her mother with her eyes still on him. _

"_Cagalli, you shouldn't glare at your visitor", her mother, Cierra reprimanded her._

"_Sorry, mother", Cagalli replied while faking a smile. "Why are you here, anyway, Zala?", she asked changing the topic of their conversation. _

"_Oh yeah! Now that you remind me, can you accompany me to the mall?", he asked with his eyes pleading. _

"_I don't want to", Cagalli immediately replied. _

"_Pleeeeaaaasssseeee...", Athrun used his puppy dog's eyes. _

"_Eeeeewwww... Please, don't do that again, it's gross", Cagalli exclaimed although deep inside, she found him cute when he do that. _

"_C'mon, just accompany me", Athrun said. _

"_It's still a NO", Cagalli replied then placed an amount of food in her mouth. _

"_Cagalli, why don't you go with him? You don't have anything to do today, right?", Cierra joined their conversation. _

"_But Mom, I don't want to go with him", she answered after swallowing her food. _

"_Go with him, Cagalli. You'll just bore yourself in this house". _

"_But...". Cierra eyed her differently._

"_Fine, I'll go with him", she finally surrendered. _

_After eating, the two young adults left the Athha residence. They rode Athrun's car and went to the mall. _

"_So... what are we going to do here, Zala?", Cagalli asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was still a bit mad at Athrun because of what happened earlier. _

"_We're here to find the perfect gift", Athrun said with a huge smile on his face. _

"_For whom?", she asked while narrowing her eyes on him. _

"_For a very important girl", he answered. The smile on his face was still there. But something snapped inside Cagalli. _

"_And who is this very important girl you are talking about? I'm your bestfriend, yet you didn't tell me you already have a special girl", Cagalli tried to act like she wasn't really affected. _

"_Oh, sorry about that. Uhmmm... the girl... you actually know who she is", he replied. "So, you're gonna help me?"._

"_You should apologize, first for... for barging in my room and... and...", Cagalli was too embarrassed to say what she wanted to say. _

"_Sorry", he said but Cagalli did not sense the sincerity in it so she glared at him. _

"_Fine, I'm really sorry", Athrun said as he leaned forward and looked at her in the eyes. He was enthralled by her amber eyes that he didn't want to look away. _

"_O... okay. I... I er... I forgive you now... so... let...let's go", Cagalli replied while stuttering and walked forward with her face as red as tomatoes. Their faces were too close just a while ago. _

_The two of them entered different stalls in the mall in search for the 'perfect gift'. They were now inside the jewellery store. Athrun was looking at some rings while Cagalli was just watching him. _

"_What do you think about that ring?", Athrun asked while pointing at the ring with a red stone on it. Cagalli went to his side to look at what he was pointing. _

"_You're already proposing to her?", Cagalli's eyes widened upon seeing the ring. Athrun's eyes also grew wider upon hearing it. _

"_Wh... What are you talking about? I just want to give her a gift, that's all", Athrun replied while blushing. _

"_Oh, I see... that's ring is nice", she commented with a smile on her face. _

"_You really think so?"_

_Cagalli nodded her head in response. _

"_Miss... Can I take a good look at that ring?", Athrun asked the saleslady. _

"_If someone will give this to you as a gift, will you be happy?", Athrun asked as he stared at the ring. It took her some time before answering the question. _

"_Well... it doesn't really matter what the gift is... If someone important to me gave me a gift, then I will really be happy... no matter what is it... Just like what they've said... It's the thought that counts... but that ring sure is pretty", she said. _

"_Thanks", then he faced the saleslady. "I will buy this ring". _

_After paying for the ring, they left the store. Athrun was smiling. Cagalli just stared at him. She was thinking how lucky that special girl was. _

_Athrun checked his watch. It was quarter to twelve. _

"_I'm hungry, where do you want to eat?", he asked. _

"_Anywhere", she replied shortly. _

"_Ah, let's eat there!", Athrun said then dragged Cagalli with him. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in a kebabs stall. _

"_Is there any problem, you're too quiet", Athrun said when he noticed that she wasn't as excited as she was before when they eat kebabs. _

"_No, I just remembered something, that's all", she replied then started eating her kebabs. "hmmmm... this is really delicious", she said forcing a smile on her lips. _

_When they were finished eating, they decided to stroll around the park. They sat one of the benches. Athrun caught her staring at the balloon vendor. _

"_You want a balloon?, he asked which brought her back to reality. _

"_Huh? Er... no, I just remembered my Dad. He always buys me a balloon whenever we go here", she said with a sad smile on her face. _

"_Sorry about that", he replied but Cagalli shook her head. _

"_No, it's fine", she said. _

"_Come!", Athrun said then grabbed her hand and asked her to stand up. They walked towards the balloon vendor. Athrun bought her a green balloon. _

"_Here!", he said as he handed her the balloon. "I'll be the one buying you a balloon whenever we go here". Cagalli smiled at him. _

"_Thank you", she mumbled softly. _

_It was already three in the afternoon when they went home._

"_Thanks for going with me today, Cagalli", he said when they were already at the door. _

"_It's nothing, Athrun", she said then she opened the door. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAGALLI!", everybody inside their house shouted. Cagalli was too surprised to speak. All her friends were there to celebrate her birthday. Wait! It's her birthday today? She forgot again. _

"_Happy birthday Cagalli", Athrun said from behind her. "Don't tell me, you forgot again", he whispered which earned a blush from her._

"_O...Of course not!", she retorted in a low voice. _

"_If you say so", he replied then stood up straight and smiled. _

* * *

_The party ended at seven in the evening. All of Cagalli's visitors already went home except for Athrun. They were now at the backyard of the Athha residence. _

"_Thank you Athrun, I know you helped Mom in preparing for my birthday", Cagalli said while sitting on the swing._

"_But I don't have a gift for you", he replied but Cagalli smiled. _

"_Being here and helping my Mom is more than enough gift for me", she answered with sincerity in her voice. _

"_Tsk... tsk… tsk… Do you really think that I did not get anything for you?", Athrun said with a smirk on his face._

_Cagalli instantly glared at him. _

"_You surely know how to ruin my mood, don't you?"._

"_Oh, sorry", he said but he was still smiling. _

"_So where is it?", she asked while extending her palm to him. _

"_Close your eyes first", he said._

_Cagalli was feeling that he was up to something but closed her eyes anyway. Then she felt something cold on her finger. When she opened her eyes, she found a ring on it. It was the ring they bought earlier. She stared from the ring to Athrun's red face. Without thinking, she stood up from the swing and kissed Athrun... on the lips. Athrun's eyes widened in surprise. Cagalli broke the kiss when Athrun did not respond to her and saw his expression. _

"_Ca... Cagalli...", Athrun said her name. Cagalli bowed her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes. _

"_Sorry", she muttered. "I thought...", her voice was shaking._

"_Cagalli... I'm sorry... I... I never intended to give you the wrong impression", he tried to explain. _

"_No", she said then faced him with teary eyes. "It's my fault... This is what I get for being assuming", she said while trying to smile but failed and broke down into tears._

"_Cagalli... I'm really sorry", Athrun said as he placed a hand on her shoulder but she immediately brushed it off. _

"_Just leave me alone", she said in between her sobs. _

"_But..."_

"_Please"._

_With that, Athrun started walking away from her. When he was already at the door, he took another glance on her. Tears flowed out of his emerald eyes. _

"_I'm sorry", he said then left._

_END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

"I appreciate that you called me but please, let me handle this, Yzak", Athrun said and carried Cagalli in his arms.

"HEY! Put me down", a drunken Cagalli exclaimed but the noise she created was just drown by the loud music.

Athrun started making his way out of the bar with Cagalli struggling to break free from him. Luckily, Athrun made it out alive. He carried her towards the car and placed her at the front seat then he fastened her seatbelt.

"I'm taking you home", he said then went to the other side of the car and sat on the driver's seat. But Cagalli already unfastened her seatbelt and opened the door. Then she went out of the car and started walking away in a zigzag path.

"Where do you think you're going?", Athrun asked as he got off from his car.

Cagalli stopped walking and faced him.

"Somewhere away from you", she replied then turned her back on him.

"WAIT!", he called as he ran towards her. "I'm sorry", he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Just stay away from me, Athrun", she said and removed his hand from her arm and placed the ring on his palm.

Cagalli continued walking leaving the dumbstruck Athrun behind and returned to the bar.

"You're already drunk, you shouldn't have come back", the man at the door said. Cagalli walked towards the man and cried on his chest. The silver haired man was surprised but after some time, he started stroking her hair trying to console her.

"Come, I'll take you home", he said then led her to his car. Cagalli sat at the front seat.

"Thank you Yzak", she said while staring at the window but Yzak did not say anything. He started the car then drove off. While they were at the bar, Cagalli already told him about what happened between her and Athrun. That was why Yzak knew that Athrun was the reason that Cagalli was drinking. He thought that by calling Athrun, he could stop her from drinking and talk about their problem but things didn't turn out that way. Judging from Cagalli's expression when he saw her at the door of the bar, nothing was resolved. Well, at least Cagalli stopped drinking for that night.

"When he gave me that ring, I really thought that he loves me too", Cagalli started again. Although she wasn't that close to Yzak, she decided to tell him about her problem. She just needed someone to talk to.

"You're an idiot!", he commented casually.

"I know...", she said. Another bunch of tears was about to fall. "Maybe that's the reason why he can't love me back".

"That's not what I meant", he replied while keeping his eyes on the road.

"And what are you trying to say then?", she asked a bit impatiently as she faced him.

"You're really dense huh", Yzak said.

"Can you just tell me what you want to say because I really can't understand you", she replied angrily.

"Zala loves you, idiot!".

Cagalli laughed faintly.

"Now, who's the idiot? He rejected me on my freaking birthday", she yelled as tears fell from her amber eyes.

"Athrun has cancer", he said still not looking at her. Cagalli was frozen on her seat.

"You're kidding, right?", Cagalli's faltering voice said. "Tell me, you're only joking, right?", she said as she shook his arm.

"Hey stop! I'm driving", he hissed as he removed her hand on his arm. "If you want to die, don't include me. And I'm not kidding. Zala has cancer, stage four".

"But... but...".

"That's the reason why he think he can't be with you. Because he's going to die soon", Yzak snarled. He got that information from Athrun when they were drinking in the same bar. Maybe he didn't remember telling Yzak about that.

"Bring me to him", she ordered. She wanted to hear the truth from Athrun. She just couldn't find it in her heart to believe that Athrun's going to die so soon.

* * *

Cagalli stood in front of Athrun's house. Her hands reached out for the doorbell but the door suddenly went open. She stared at the surprised Athrun and noticed a suitcase on his right hand.

"Where are you going?", she asked in a very low voice.

"You said you want to go somewhere away from me... so I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to go anywhere if I will be the one to leave", he said then Cagalli slapped him.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me?", she asked. She was crying again. Athrun slowly turned to face her.

"Didn't tell you what?", Athrun asked as he held his cheek which she just slapped.

"Don't play dumb with me Athrun. I already know! Why did you keep it from me", she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you are talking about", he lied. He had an idea what she was talking about but he just couldn't say it to her.

"Do I really have to say it?".

"Cagalli, look... my flight is at 5 A.M. so I have to leave now", he said as he checked the time on his watch.

"Why didn't you tell me about your illness?", she asked. She was bursting in anger but Athrun smiled at her.

"I'm not sick Cagalli. Where did you get that crazy idea?", he said as calmly as he could muster even though deep inside he wanted to cry. But he had to be strong.

"LIAR!", Cagalli shouted then grabbed him by his collar. "Why are you doing this to me, Athrun, why?".

"This conversation is going nowhere, I really have to go", he said then removed her hands from him and began to walk away. But Cagalli ran after him and went in front of him.

"Tell me you don't love me while looking at my eyes", she challenged him.

"Cagalli, please...".

"Just say it and I will let you leave", she was serious about it.

Athrun looked at her in the eyes.

"I... I...", Athrun swallowed hard. He couldn't say it.

"I'm waiting, Athrun", she said. She wanted to hear it but it never came. Instead, she felt something warm pressed on her lips. Athrun was kissing her. When she recovered from the initial shock, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she placed both of her hands on his nape.

After some time, they broke the kiss and Cagalli punched him on the face.

"HEY! What was that for?", Athrun asked as he caressed his cheek with his free hand.

"Then that means you are really sick", she said. She was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy to know that Athrun felt the same way towards her but he only had so little time left here on earth.

"I'm sorry", he said as he embraced her. Cagalli cried even more.

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"I don't know how to tell you", he answered truthfully. How was he supposed to say to the person he loves the most that he's going to die?

"And why did you reject me, then?".

"Because... you deserve someone better... someone who can stay with you, protect you, take care of you. I can't do that for you because I'm dying soon", he answered as he also broke down into tears.

"Three words... eight letters... Athrun, if you say it, then I'm yours". [1]

"You know I can't". Cagalli frowned. He was rejecting her again for the second time.

"Why did you kiss me?".

"Cagalli please... I'm going to die soon. You're still young. You can find someone better than me", Athrun said desperately.

"That doesn't explain why you kissed me", she snapped. She just wanted to hear him say it. She wanted him to say that he loves her.

"Stop being stubborn!".

"Just say it! Damn it. I don't care if you're gonna die soon or not... Just say it".

"Please don't make it hard for me", he pleaded. He didn't want her to be tied to him because he thought that he was not the man who could give her what she wanted, what she needed.

"You're a coward", she said as she turned to her back. She already gave up. She felt hopeless.

"Where are you going?".

"Somewhere... I don't want to make things hard for you. Do what you want".

"Thank you", Athrun said then walked towards his car.

"You're seriously going to leave me?". She thought that the reverse psychology would work on him but she wrong. He really wanted to leave her.

"I have to" . Cagalli couldn't take it anymore. She was weeping hard.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry", he said as he walked towards her.

"That's not what I wanted to hear from you", she demanded. She was son desperate to hear those words from him.

"I can't", he replied in a very low voice.

"I know, because that's not what you feel about me", this time she was really feeling hopeless. Maybe he was just playing with her feelings. He kissed her and now he wanted to leave her. She had enough of his rejections.

"That's not it".

"You don't have to explain anymore, I just need to accept the fact that..."

"I love you", he finally said.

"Wh... what?".

"I said I love you".

"Don't play with my feelings Athrun", tears were still flowing out of her eyes.

"I really love you, Cagalli, that's why, I... I gave you this ring", he said as he showed her the ring from his pocket.

"But...".

"I gave this ring to you so that you'll remember me when I'm gone. I'm not sure if I will be able to return or not... so I gave you something to remember me".

"Why do you have to leave, Athrun?".

"My friend told me that there is a chance to cure my illness. There is a new technology in Plants that can cure cancer, so I want to go there and try", he explained.

"Really?", her face brightened up a bit upon knowing that there was a chance that he would survive .

"Yes".

"Athrun", she said then leaned towards his ears. "I love you, too".

"Cagalli, please don't put your hopes up. What if they can't cure me? What if I..."

"Shhhh... I'm going to wait for you Athrun so you have to come back whether you are free from you illness or not, you understand?"

"But Cagalli..."

"No buts Athrun...", she said and took a peck on his lips. "I'm already yours, Athrun, so you are mine now and you will come back for me", she said showing him that she was going to be strong and wait for him..

"Thank you", he replied as he claimed her lips once more. When they broke away from the kiss, Cagalli suddenly glared at him making Athrun to sweat-drop.

"When you come back, I will make sure that you will pay for all the confusing things you did to me. Especially for lying to me, alright?', she said with an evil smirk plastered on her lips even though her face was tear stained.

Athrun scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He was surely going to have a hard time asking for her forgiveness but it was good to have her back to normal.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys will review^^. I'm not sure if I will be able to write another chapter for this so let's say this is a one-shot for now.

[1] I read a tagalog story with a title similar to that... lol


End file.
